


Тридцать стежков

by Anonymous



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, M/M, Mini, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ты, Урюу, зашьешь раны Ичиго. Или, может, пришьешь его к себе?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тридцать стежков

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на конкурс Шунпо на diary.ru. Тема — Неразрывная связь.

Белые ленты рейраку вьются, словно пряча от Урюу единственную красную. Ее кончик мелькает прямо перед глазами, но ускользает, если протянуть к нему руку. Что-то тихо звякает. Урюу делает несколько шагов, затем переходит на бег, а лента все отдаляется, будто кто-то сматывает ее в клубок. Увлеченный погоней, он не сразу замечает, что звяканье переходит в перезвон бубенчиков, а ритмичный стук — не его сердцебиение, но не успевает удивиться этому явлению, потому что в очередном рывке дотягивается до ленты. Та с неожиданной силой дергается. Урюу падает, но не разжимает пальцы. В этот момент лента прекращает двигаться.

— Ичиго, какого черта?! — вопит Урюу, поднимая голову.

Стуча сандалиями на высокой деревянной танкетке, к нему подходит женщина. Белая накидка поверх хаори и формы шинигами, глаза блестят ярче золотого полумесяца в волосах.

— Ошибаешься, Урюу, — смех переливается сотней бубенчиков.

Красная рейраку шинигами обвивается вокруг нее.

— Кто вы?

— Я — покровитель ткачества, Шутара.

Белые ленты тянутся к мертвым рукам, оплетая гладкие кости.

— Я обучу тебя своему мастерству, и ты сможешь помочь Куросаки Ичиго.

— Он прекрасно обойдется без моей помощи, — с вызовом бросает Урюу.

— Какое упрямство, — Шутара хохочет, прикрывая костяной ладонью рот. — Смотри!

Она выбрасывает в сторону руку и вытаскивает из-за мелькающих лент вторую красную. По поверхности ткани идут волны, она то бледнеет почти добела, то наливается кровавым багрянцем. Урюу касается ленты и вскрикивает.

— Да, это рейраку Куросаки Ичиго, — кивает Шутара.

На красной полосе появляется рябь, и Урюу неверяще распахивает глаза, видя белые нити основы.

— Не может быть! Ичиго…

— И-мен-но, — Шутара улыбается и хлопает в ладоши, кости гремят и позвякивают.

Урюу проводит по ленте кончиками пальцев, она туго натягивается, чтобы в следующее мгновение истлеть клочьями.

— Что мне делать? 

— Ты сошьешь ему перчатки Санрей. Я научу тебя, Урюу.

Шутара выдергивает красную нить из своей рейраку и подбрасывает ее вверх.

— Я научу тебя шить по ткани души.

Шесть костяных рук взлетают к белым лентам, выдергивая из каждой по нити.

— Я научу тебя вышивать по рейраку.

Гладкие пальцы выравнивают нити в ровный ряд. 

— Я научу тебя штопать связь между вами.

Новые нити переплетаются с основой, из-за быстрых движений все сливается в одно пятно.

— Сошьешь из ткани души нитью, сплетенной из ваших рейраку. Белые нити и красная кровь — квинси и шинигами — ты, Урюу, зашьешь раны Ичиго. Или, может, пришьешь его к себе? — Шутара заливается смехом.

Оцепенев от ритмичного мельканья и напевного голоса, Урюу смотрит на полотно в ее руках.

Шутара складывает ткань, разглаживает, ловит красную нить, перевязывает ею сверток и протягивает ему. 

Тяжелый шелк приятно холодит кожу. Урюу поднимает взгляд на Шутару и видит, как ленты рейраку оплетаются вокруг нее коконом. Все плывет перед глазами, белый цвет сменяется сумраком. Урюу смотрит на потолок собственной комнаты.

За окном ночь, простыня под поясницей сбилась в комок. Вокруг только белые ленты рейраку — Ичиго нет в Каракуре.

— Приснится же, — вздыхает Урюу и переворачивается на бок.

На столе тускло светится белое пятно. 

Урюу вскакивает с кровати, хватает очки и хватает отрез. Ткань тяжелая из-за плотности духовных частиц, они искрят и притягиваются к пальцам. Слышен тихий перезвон бубенчиков. Перед глазами встает лента рейраку с белыми нитями основы, Урюу чертыхается. Затем бережно кладет сверток обратно, включает свет и расстилает на столе лист бумаги.

Хотя Урюу не знает точно размеры Ичиго, выкройка получается неожиданно просто. Здесь — пальцы чуть длиннее, здесь — кисть чуть шире. 

С легкой улыбкой Урюу осматривает готовый чертеж, снимает очки и трет глаза. Ему мерещатся руки Ичиго. Горячие сильные пальцы сжимают плечо, слегка массируют, скользя к шее и одновременно притягивая к себе. Наваждение настолько яркое, что Урюу ошалело мотает головой, чувствуя, как пылают щеки. С шипением он выдыхает сквозь зубы и берется за ножницы. Сосредоточившись на вырезании плавных линий, Урюу немного успокаивается и возвращается мыслями к работе.

Неожиданно обнаруживается, что на ткани не оставляют следов ни портняжный мелок, ни маркер, ни обмылок, ни даже тушь. Урюу ополаскивает кисть водой, задумчиво вертит ее в руках и решает приколоть выкройку, чтобы вырезать деталь по контуру. И даже не удивляется, когда булавка не прокалывает ткань, а ломается, оцарапывая подушечку пальца.

В ступоре Урюу смотрит, как из ранки сочится кровь, откладывает обломок и тянет палец в рот. Капля падает на белый шелк, но не растекается пятном, а сжимается в алую яркую точку. Урюу кривится — смешно думать, что для ткани души подходят привычные инструменты — и царапает сломанной булавкой правое предплечье.

Тонкая кисть для каллиграфии плохо впитывает кровь, а порезы на руке быстро перестают кровоточить, и приходится делать новые. Когда Урюу заканчивает обводить выкройки, исцарапанное предплечье горит, а от слабости подташнивает. Он бинтует руку, раздраженно убирая мешающую цепочку. Урюу вглядывается в алые линии на белой ткани, в переплетения ее нитей, и они расплываются перед глазами, начинают ослепительно сиять и увеличиваются, превращаясь в прочные прутья шарообразной клетки. Внутри бьется Ичиго, пытаясь разрубить сверкающие полосы. Лязганье меча сливаетя с криком «Ломайся!». Ичиго сжимает зубы, кидается на прутья еще раз, и видение, бледнея, исчезает.

Урюу устало откидывается на стуле, не зная, как раскроить ткань — обычные ножницы сейчас бесполезны. Задумывается, машинально вертя в пальцах крест квинси, и тут его осеняет. Духовные частицы собираются в голубую короткую стрелу. Урюу проводит наконечником по ткани, слегка надавливая. Удача — разрез выходит ровный и аккуратный.

Урюу слышит странный звон за раскатом грома, когда заканчивает вырезать последнюю деталь. Он видит воткнувшийся в землю обломок меча и роняет лоскуток от неожиданного ощущения. Реяцу Ичиго.

Белые и красные нити, слившиеся в одно целое: пестрая рейраку трепещет совсем близко. Урюу протягивает руку, хватает ленту и начинает вытягивать красную нить. С легким уколом зависти он вспоминает ловкость Шутары: у него так изящно не выходит. Рейраку дрожит, а плотно сплетенная с другими нить едва поддается, натягиваясь так, словно вот-вот оборвется, и больно впивается в пальцы. Наконец красная спираль ложится на стол. Урюу со вздохом стирает испарину со лба и берется за собственную ленту. Нить выдергивается со странной легкостью, как из куска марли, и белая спираль опускается рядом с красной.

Соединяя кончики и скручивая их пальцами, Урюу задерживает дыхание — нить, сплетенная из двух рейраку, выглядят невыносимо правильно. Ему чудится, как Ичиго бежит по ночной Каракуре, прилипшие к бледному лицу мокрые рыжие пряди и полные отчаяния глаза. К горлу подступает ком, и Урюу прикусывает губу. Он поглощает духовные частицы, все больше и больше, и стрела в его руке сжимается, превращаясь в длинную чуть изогнутую иглу.

Урюу делает первый стежок и видит темную сеточку вен на коже Ичиго.

Он закрепляет нить, расправляет шов и слышит, как с хрустом ломается истлевший металл клинка.

Урюу прикладывает ладонь к почти готовым перчаткам и закрывает глаза, снова чувствуя на себе горячие пальцы. Они слегка царапают затылок, обводят контур уха и настойчиво разглаживают складку между бровями. Урюу судорожно вздыхает, когда их пальцы переплетаются двумя нитями рейраку. Сердце так бешено стучит, что его удары складываются в монотонный гул, а в нем проступает повторяющееся «такой же».

Урюу распахивает глаза, оценивает длину оставшейся нити и улыбается. Он знает теперь, что вышьет.

Тридцать стежков ложатся на ткань. Урюу проталкивает кончик нити под них, и игла рассыпается на духовные частицы. Он в изнеможении опускает голову на стол рядом с белыми перчатками Санрей, на которых вышито слово «квинси», и перед тем, как уснуть, видит, как Ичиго прислоняется лбом к выложенной кафелем стене.


End file.
